


blondes

by akaashmeoutside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bands, Bands, Cheating, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, but like not between them, like they do the cheating maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashmeoutside/pseuds/akaashmeoutside
Summary: Tsukishima was the picture-perfect candidate to fall in love with: a lead singer, a guitarist, unbothered, and so easy on the eyes, but he's never really cared for anyone, not in the way they so desperately want him to anyway, so why can't he get thisoneguy out of his head and what does he need to do to make him his?Alternately: Yamaguchi finds himself in the crowd while Tsukishima is playing and, yes, he is thatoneguy (the one with the kind eyes and the innocent smile and the boyfriend).
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	blondes

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely, completely based off of the song [blondes by peach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKKEtKi5XO8). Listen along if that's your vibe and honestly, if this gets some love and you want another part? well, the fans want what they want and who am i to deny that?

Being the lead singer and guitarist in a somewhat popular local band meant that Tsukishima Kei was fawned over almost everywhere that he went. There was something about his unbothered attitude offstage paired with his seething passion onstage that just made people go crazy. The second that he stepped foot off of the stage, there were handfuls of girls and guys who tried, but always failed, to grab Tsukishima’s attention. 

He didn’t start a band to be wanted by everyone. He started a band because he loved music and he was good at it. He had never, not once, used his music to brag or flirt or talk himself up. Besides, it’s not like he really needed music to do those things. He would go to venues and competitions. He would play his music. He would hang out with his bandmates and friends that he invited to the shows. And then he would go home. 

It was a tried and true routine that he came back to every time that he performed. No one in the audience was ever special enough to warrant the extra effort of breaking the routine. No one was worthy of stolen glances or double takes. Tsukishima had his good looks, his talent, and his ego and that carried him as far as he needed it to. 

It carried him as far as he needed it to, that is, until a cute guy with freckles swayed politely to a competing band’s closing song all by himself in the back of the room. 

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t the type to approach others. He never needed to. People knew who he was and they loved him. That didn’t mean, however, that when an attractive guy was feeling the music while void of any company he wouldn’t shoot his shot. It also didn’t mean that just because it was his first time approaching somebody else with flirtatious intentions that his confidence was lacking in any way. If anything, it was heightened. 

He had seen his fair share of guys that came to these shows by themselves. Some of them were even as attractive as the one in front of him, but there was something different. The way that Tsukishima could tell that he was nervous, but that the nerves didn’t stop him from enjoying himself coupled with his sweet smile that was for no one in particular drew Tsukishima in to the point that he couldn’t  _ not _ say hi.

There’s no plan in Tsukishima’s head when he walks up to the freckled guy, decides that he’s just going to wing it and let the conversation go where it goes. The music is loud, but the song is nearing its end and he’ll use that as an excuse to get close if the guy allows it. His elbow brushes up against the back of the guy’s arm hard enough to alert his presence, but light enough to not foster a hostile first impression. 

The guy jolts at the contact, his movement stopping as he brings his attention to the disruption. His eyebrows are furrowed in a slight panic when he turns around, worried that he was the one that caused the collision. When his eyes meet Tsukishima’s, they become softer, but the panic still resides. The cockiness in Tsukishima tells him that the panic is probably for a different reason now. 

Tsukishima wears an apologetic expression as he rests his hand on the back of the guy’s arm. From here, he can really see all of the freckles that are strewn across his face and how kind his eyes truly look and the innocence that takes over his entire face. Tsukishima leans in halfway, looking carefully at the guy’s body language and any potential apprehension. The guy searches around his immediate area very quickly before meeting him halfway, almost pressing his ear against Tsukishima’s lips just so that he can hear him before the song finishes. 

“Sorry about that. Totally my fault,” Tsukishima apologizes, letting his hand linger on his arm. There’s no pullback or rigidness in the arm that Tsukishima has in his hand, so he lets his fingers move over it slightly to make sure that the freckled guy knows his hand is there. 

The guy pulls his head back and shakes his head, eyes locking onto Tsukishima’s until he leans into Tsukishima’s ear to speak. “That’s okay. I just thought I hit you while I was dancing,” he says into Tsukishima’s ear. His warm breath travels down Tsukishima’s neck so lightly that he almost shivers. His voice is just as soft and kind as Tsukishima thought it would be. 

When he pulls away, he’s smiling, but this time the smile is for Tsukishima. He needs to put a name to this face and voice and smile. “My name’s Tsukishima,” he offers against his ear, hoping that it’ll warrant a reciprocation of introductions. 

“Yamaguchi,” he replies, the smile still lingering on his face. Tsukishima lets his hand fall from Yamaguchi’s arm, no longer worried that without it, Yamaguchi will slip away into the crowd. “Are you here by yourself?” he asks.

Tsukishima shakes his head before leaning in. The singer on stage has stopped singing and the instrumentals are fading out, but Tsukishima won’t miss his last chance to get close. “Nah, I’m here with some friends. What about you?” he asks politely, though he assumes it’s just a pleasantry to negate presumptions. 

Yamaguchi shakes his head as well. Tsukishima has to hide the surprise on his face. The song is over now and the lights are back up. The announcer is talking about the next band and the stagehands are moving all of the equipment as quickly as they can to set up for the next performance. Yamaguchi doesn’t lean back in for his next sentence, he doesn’t need to. “I’m here with my boyfriend. He’s performing after these guys,” Yamaguchi smiles and gestures up to the stage where a new band has taken their position

Of course the first time that Tsukishima finds a guy in the crowd that he likes, said guy has a boyfriend that he’s competing against. Why wouldn’t it end up that way? It takes everything inside of him to not to just say  _ so? _ and continue flirting, but a much better idea pops into his head. He doesn’t pull away from Yamaguchi, keeps his close distance despite the volume of the venue being much quieter than before. Yamaguchi isn’t pulling away and neither is he. 

Tsukishima hums at the new information. For the first time in his life, his mind is telling him to brag about his music. He wants to tell Yamaguchi that he’s performing too and talk up his band, but he’s trying to stay calm and collected. “That’s cool. Is it his first time performing at one of these?”

Yamaguchi nods, a smile spreading across his face again. “Yeah. He’s the guitarist.” 

Tsukishima has to hold back his eyebrow raise at the potential of Yamaguchi’s type. Instead, he clears his throat and begrudgingly asks more questions about their band until the next band comes on. When the music starts, Tsukishima takes the opportunity to take another step closer to Yamaguchi, gently holding his wrist to keep the distance between them small. He can feel Yamaguchi flush all the way to his fingertips.

The conversation ceases as the music intensifies and Yamaguchi’s instinctually swaying with the beat. Tsukishima follows his lead, moving in time with Yamaguchi until he notices. An innocent smile spreads across Yamaguchi’s face as he starts to dance with Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima’s hand hovers over Yamaguchi’s waist until Yamaguchi’s hand clasps over top of it, confidently pining it to his waist. Tsukishima’s chin lingers over Yamaguchi’s shoulder and every so often Yamaguchi throws his head back into Tsukishima’s shoulder and laughs. Things could not be going any better. 

Three songs later and Tsukishima knows that despite how much fun he’s having, the band’s setlist is almost over and he should be backstage with his band mates. “I should probably get back there. I’m up after your boyfriend,” Tsukishima motions his head to the stage, but not drastically enough that his face loses its closeness to Yamaguchi’s. He wants to watch Yamaguchi’s eyes widen in surprise and they do not disappoint. 

“Oh! You’re in a band that’s performing?” Yamaguchi asks. The look on his face is something that Tsukishima can’t decipher. The hopeful side of Tsukishima wants to believe that the look is something of conflict. 

Tsukishima nods, a smirk taking place on his lips. “You’ll stick around and watch me perform, right? Won’t wander off with your boyfriend until the results?” The sentence coming out of his mouth is even more confident than he expects it to be and it leaves Yamaguchi speechless with another unknown expression on his face. He swallows harshly enough for Tsukishima to notice and then nods. “Yeah?” he asks for confirmation.

“Yeah, for sure. I’ll be right here,” Yamaguchi says, more timid now than he was before.

“The whole set?” Tsukishima asks, pushing his luck even further. 

“Until the very end,” Yamaguchi replies, the timidness of his voice and movements melting away right before his eyes.

“I’ll look for ya,” Tsukishima says, running his hand down the side of Yamaguchi’s arm, letting it linger for just a second longer than expected. “And just in case you can’t find me when I’m down here searching for you after my set,” Tsukishima grabs a receipt from his pocket and jots down his number onto the back of it. “Or you want to skip all of that and sneak out of here and meet up somewhere else after the show.” He presses the crumpled paper into Yamaguchi’s sweaty palm and flashes him a smile before walking away through the crowd. His eyes stay stuck on Yamaguchi’s until the people completely block his view. Even then, he swears he can feel Yamaguchi staring at him as he heads backstage. 

* * *

“Change of plans,” Tsukishima says, bursting into the band’s dressing room. 

Bokuto sits up abruptly at the intrusion, tilting his head, very ready to take in the new information. “What change?”

“We’re playing  _ blondes  _ as our closer,” Tsukishima says. He grabs the setlist, scribbling out a song and moving others around. 

“Woah, woah, wait. We haven’t played  _ blondes  _ live ever,” Kuroo says, standing up and walking over to Tsukishima. He’s peering around Tsukishima’s shoulder, staring down at the messy changes he’s making to the list of songs. 

“Now’s the perfect time,” Tsukishima shrugs, ready to leave and give the new setlist to the stage manager and notify them of the sudden change. There were only a few songs before their set. 

Kuroo grabs the paper out of his hand, shaking his head. “Tsukki, why the sudden change? Why  _ blondes _ ?” 

Tsukishima doesn’t have the time nor the patience to sit and explain to his bandmates that he met a really cute guy in the audience that has a boyfriend, but that he still wants to meet up with after the show. “It’s a good song and I think we could win with it.”

“You think that we could win with a song that we didn’t rehearse or practice and have never sung before?” Kuroo questions, narrowing his eyes. Tsukishima doesn’t  _ want _ to tell him anything, but he also knows that until he does, they’re just going to keep going back and forth and his time is ticking. 

“There’s this guy,” Tsukishima mutters, refusing to make eye contact as he rolls them back into his head. 

Kuroo and Bokuto exchange glances, slick smiles taking up half of their faces as they look at each other and back at Tsukishima several times. “A guy?” Kuroo asks.

“He’s in the audience and he has a boyfriend, but he’s perfect and I want him to be mine,” Tsukishima explains, not offering anything else, not that there’s much more to say. 

“Say no more,” Kuroo says, putting his hands up before offering the setlist back to Tsukishima. 

“We have a few songs left of this band before us. I’m not worried about our performance, but you can brush up on the song if you want,” Tsukishima says. He thinks for a beat before deciding that it’ll just fuel his bandmates more if they know. “The band before us, one of the guitarists is the guy’s boyfriend, so…,” he trails off, not needing to explain anything further as determination settles on Bokuto and Kuroo’s faces. 

* * *

Tsukishima should be much more focused on setting up his mic and guitar than he is, but he can’t help it. Rather, his attention is solely on scanning the crowd, searching for Yamaguchi’s cute freckled face among the mass of people waiting patiently for the next band. 

When he spots Yamaguchi, it’s overtly obvious that Yamaguchi was staring directly at him. It takes everything in Tsukishima not to throw a flirty gesture at him. He opts for a small wave instead. If he were closer, he might have noticed how Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed at the motion. 

Knowing where Yamaguchi stood in the crowd gives Tsukishima the peace of mind and familiarity that he needs to focus his attention on finishing his set up. When he’s finally ready, he gives a thumbs up to Bokuto, Kuroo, and the stage manager off stage. Looking back out into the crowd, he sees Yamaguchi’s undivided attention, his eyes boring into Tsukishima’s while he shifts from side to side. 

From behind him, Bokuto taps his drumsticks together, and just like they’ve practiced a million times before, they start their opener perfectly in time. The energy in the room changes in an instant. It was unfair to put Yamaguchi’s boyfriend’s first time performing band right next to Tsukishima’s experienced one. 

They knew how to play the crowd, how to shift the energy with their music, how to have everyone so deeply invested in their band. No matter how many times they play, no matter how many crowds they watch love their performance and music, it never gets old. 

Particularly today, it is definitely not getting old. Tsukishima is paying attention to his part of the song and the words that he’s singing, but he’s also constantly stealing glances at Yamaguchi who is dancing along to his song with a huge smile on his face. Even with his attention split 50/50 with Yamaguchi and his music, he’s performing better than he ever has. 

When a guy much less interesting looking than everyone else in the venue (though he definitely thinks the opposite) walks over to Yamaguchi and snakes his arm around his waist, his dark hair blending into the darkness of the crowd, Tsukishima doesn’t stutter for even a second. Though, he does have to stop himself from scoffing into the microphone. 

Tsukishima watches them intently as the guy tries to get Yamaguchi’s attention, but Yamaguchi’s eyes stay fixed on the stage. Song after song, Yamaguchi only turns away once to respond to something his boyfriend says and when he does, his smile melts off his face for a beat before returning when his eyes meet Tsukishima’s again 

As the setlist nears its end, Yamaguchi’s boyfriend is annoying Tsukishima more and more. His hand is on Yamaguchi’s lower back, minimizing his mobility to sway and dance to the beat. His chin keeps returning to Yamaguchi’s shoulder despite being shrugged off numerous times. He keeps trying to kiss at the side of his neck even though Yamaguchi tenses after each one. 

Their closing song couldn’t come soon enough. Any doubts in his mind about the entire situation are disappearing with every one of his boyfriend’s actions and Yamaguchi’s reactions. 

“We have one more song tonight!” Tsukishima says into the mic. The crowd is screaming and cheering, but Tsukishima is no longer paying any mind to anything other than Yamaguchi. “We’ve never played this song live before, but something,” Tsukishima smirks and then clears his throat, correcting himself, “someone kinda changed my night,” he pauses, “made me realize how perfect this song was.”

Tsukishima leans back from the mic, but even with the distance between Yamaguchi and himself, he can see the curiously surprised expression on Yamaguchi’s face. “You know who you are.”

The music comes together instantly. The room is loving this new song and Yamaguchi is so adorable and flushed and everything about tonight feels like a success. Strumming along to the beat, Tsukishima leans into the microphone. He hopes that Yamaguchi pays attention to each word that comes out of his mouth.

“...  _ You just wanna dance all night. I just wanna call you mine _ ,” he sings, watching Yamaguchi try to pull away from his boyfriend’s grasp so that he can get closer to the stage. 

“...  _ We can stay up past midnight. Crash on my sofa bed. Sleep in my room instead _ .” The reaction that the song is getting from Yamaguchi far surpasses his expectations and he’s not even to the good part yet. 

“ _ I’m not usually this forward, but now I wanna be with your hands on top of me. I know your type and honestly, it’s not serious, it’s just an experience. I’ll be your experiment. We’ll do it for the hell of it _ ,” Tsukishima sings. Yamaguchi’s holding onto every word and if he wasn’t convinced yet, he was definitely on his way there. 

“ _ Call your boyfriend. Tell him he’s fine. He’s just no longer your type. You got someone else on your mind _ .” It feels like the only two people in the venue are Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and Tsukishima is convinced that his number is burning a hole in Yamaguchi’s pocket. 

“ _ Call your boyfriend. Play him this song. Tell him he did nothing wrong _ ,” Tsukishima stares into Yamaguchi’s eyes, desperate for him to hear the confidence and want in his voice, “ _ You just decided you preferred blondes _ .” 

The eye contact lingers past the lyrics, letting them set and fully soak into Yamaguchi’s brain. Before the next lyrics, he moves around the stage, playing his guitar and showing off. 

He lets the guitar hang, grabbing onto the microphone and letting Kuroo pick up the slack. “ _ I got a question for you _ .” Tsukishima’s feeling brave. He lifts his finger up and points directly at Yamaguchi. He wonders if his boyfriend notices. “ _ Does he make you feel like I do _ ?”

“ _ I’ve got a feeling you’d be _ ,” Tsukishima holds the guitar back in his hands, playing perfectly back into the song, “ _ better off with me. _ ” 

The rest of the song reminds Yamaguchi repetitively that he “ _ just decided he prefers blondes _ .” Before the song is finished, Yamaguchi turns to his boyfriend and whispers to him. His boyfriend looks confused but still nods. His hands drop from Yamaguchi’s waist and Tsukishima is feeling good. 

Until Yamaguchi turns and leaves. 

He made it almost completely through his set but left seconds before the last song that Tsukishima had dedicated solely to him. Still, he finishes the song strong, listening to his audience as fuel to keep his energy up. Just because a cute guy that he was interested in walked out on him doesn't mean that Tsukishima is just going to quit on the last song of the set. 

After he’s finished strong, though, is a different story. He thanks the crowd and slinks off the stage and the second that he’s behind the curtain, his entire body feels tired. Even copious amounts of praise from his bandmates can’t cheer Tsukishima up, but he thanks them anyways. 

“So! What happened with that guy?” Kuroo asks excitedly. He’s beaming from both the performance and this newfound gossip. 

“He left before the last song was finished,” Tsukishima replies, shrugging. He’s hoping and praying that Kuroo and Bokuto will just leave it alone, despite how low his head is hanging and how down his post-show tone is. 

“That sucks, man. I’m sorry,” Kuroo backtracks on his bright smile and happy tone before talking about how awesome the show was, probably in hopes to distract Tsukishima. It’s working. 

It distracts him so much that he’s not even the one that notices the subtle buzz of his phone. 

“Tsukki! Your phone,” Bokuto points out, throwing the phone at Tsukishima. The unknown number on the screen confuses him for only a second. 

The text is composed of an address and nothing else. Tsukishima doesn’t know how to react. There’s no greeting, no explanation of why he left early, no directions or polite conversation, nothing, and yet he  _ needs  _ to go. 

Tsukishima stands up hesitantly. He offers no other explanation as he rushes out of the room, not even as Kuroo screams out of the door about the results and the guy. He only mumbles an “I’ve gotta go.” as the door closes behind him. 

His mind feels like it’s going a million miles a minute, but the second that he steps foot out of the venue, his lungs are filled with the fresh air and his gait is slower. The air is cooler than he remembers it being earlier when he got to the venue. It reminds him to take in his surroundings, to get out of his head. 

For a few moments when he was backstage, he truly thought that the first time that he was interested in a guy, interested in anyone, they wouldn’t want him back. The confidence that he was floating on all night had been deflating until he got the text message. 

He didn’t know exactly what it was about this guy in general, about Yamaguchi, didn’t know why he was so much different from all the other people that had been interested in Tsukishima. Maybe it was his kind smile or the faded dots skewed all over his face or the way that he was so timid, but decided to dance anyways. 

The sky is pitch black except for a handful of dull stars and Tsukishima can’t get his mind off of Yamaguchi for a single second. 

The location that Yamaguchi sent is barely a 5-minute walk, a quiet spot near the ocean that’s somewhat hidden away from the bustle of the town. When Tsukishima sees him sitting on a bench facing out toward the ocean, he seems different. The nervousness is much more prevalent in his body language now, his head swiveling from side to side searching for  _ something _ . 

Tsukishima speaks before he’s too close to frighten Yamaguchi with his physical presence. “Can I sit here?” he asks. Two long strides and he’s close enough to hook his hand onto the back of the bench. His eyes meet Yamaguchi’s nervous gaze and the fidgeting and confusion melt away. Yamaguchi gestures towards the seat next to him.

“Sorry I ran off,” Yamaguchi apologizes again as Tsukishima takes a seat next to him. The size of the bench could warrant close proximities, but he gives Yamaguchi space just in case he needs it. 

“You don’t have to apologize. You texted me, didn’t you?” Tsukishima asks. He watches closely for Yamaguchi’s response, searching for any bit of hesitance. He watches Yamaguchi’s head shake up and down. 

“I did,” Yamaguchi replies slowly. He avoids eye contact with Tsukishima now, staring at his feet and wiping his palms on his jeans. 

It’s quiet between the two of them and Tsukishima’s confidence is threatening to dip again. Yamaguchi shifts closer to Tsukishima, his thigh pressing entirely against Tsukishima’s hip, his dangling leg wrapping around and linking their ankles. “I did,” Yamaguchi repeats affirmingly. 

Tsukishima is tired of his own wishy-washy confidence. Yamaguchi’s hand is resting gently on the inside of Tsukishima’s thigh and Yamaguchi’s eyes are flicking between his lips and his eyes. 

Tsukishima snakes his hand up the side of Yamaguchi’s neck, wrapping his fingers around the back and rubbing his chin with his thumb. Yamaguchi’s eyes are focused as he blinks slowly up at Tsukishima. He pauses for just a beat, allowing Yamaguchi ample time to turn away. When he doesn’t, Tsukishima lowers his head, closing the gap and gently pulling Yamaguchi toward him. 

The kiss is gentle at first, unsure, but quickly grows hungrier. Tsukishima’s other hand mirrors positions, using the grip to pull Yamaguchi deeper into the kiss. Yamaguchi is moving as close as he can until he’s practically in Tsukishima’s lap, hands grasping over the fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt. He’s pushing up into Tsukishima’s lips so desperately like he’s begging Tsukishima to never leave like he’s never been kissed this hard before. 

Tsukishima’s fingers tangle into the soft hair at the base of Yamaguchi’s neck, pulling him in deeper. His chest is heaving, their lips sealed not allowing any air in. When a small whimper escapes Yamaguchi’s lips, Tsukishima can’t help but pull back. 

Taking in the whole scene, his heart is skipping every other beat. If he thought that Yamaguchi looked good before, now he’s indescribably attractive. His lips are sheened and swollen, there’s a slight red mark on his neck from how desperate his grasp was, his shoulders and rising and falling, and it’s all because of Tsukishima. 

He uses his thumb to wipe the bottom of Yamaguchi’s lip, staring straight into his eyes. “Do you want to come back to my place?”

The sentence barely leaves his mouth before Yamaguchi is fervently nodding, grasping his hand, and standing up. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me! (or push me to make another part) ](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


End file.
